Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(6+7p)-2(-p-1)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{6+7p}{)} - 2(-p-1) $ $ {-6-7p} - 2(-p-1) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -6-7p {-2(}\gray{-p-1}{)} $ $ -6-7p + {2p+2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-7p + 2p} {-6 + 2}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-5p} {-6 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-5p} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-5p-4$